1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod having features in line guide groups.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In a general fishing rod used by mounting a winding equipment what is called a reel, line guide groups including a plurality of guides are attached between the reel and a top guide with predetermined intervals so as to reasonably transmit a force of a thread (line) to a rod blank, which is a rod body, and naturally bend the rod blank.
As for the guide of the line guide group, from an old time, a height and a diameter gradually decrease toward the top guide side from the reel side. However, it has been formerly pointed out faults that strike sensitivity decreases, there is a holding weight, and further the flying distance of a weight or a lure is not increased at a time of casting.
By contrast, in the fishing rod proposed in Japanese Pat. No. 2899538, a height and a diameter of the guide also decrease toward the top guide side from the reel side. However, a line guide group is divided into a first intermediate guide group and a second intermediate guide group by bordering an intermediate one guide, wherein the first intermediate guide group is attached between a butt guide on the reel side and the intermediate guide, and the second intermediate guide group is attached between the intermediate guide and the top guide. The guides of the first intermediate guide group mainly function as a choke for converging a line delivered from the reel. Accordingly, the weight of the guides of the second intermediate guide group can be weight-saved and, as a result, the aforementioned faults can be solved to a fair degree.